


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [6]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chansung-centric, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Human Chansung, Imprinting, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Kim Minjun | Jun. K, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Taecyeon-centric, Werewolf Taecyeon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You're the only one I trust to do this."
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Ok Taecyeon
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**7:24 PM**

"Taecyeon-hyung?"

Taecyeon looked at Chansung when the maknae called for him."What is it Chansung-ah?"He asked.The maknae rubbed his neck nervously."Can I talk to you about something?"Taecyeon blinked in confusion."Uh,sure?"He said."Did something happen?"


End file.
